from a-z, i love everything
by Sasubae
Summary: they say that opposites attract and Sōma couldn't agree more. – 25 letters, 25 one-shots, Sorina.
1. A is for Aftermath

Pairing: Sōma/Erina

Rating: T+ (mentions of sex, language, but **no** graphic/mature content)

 **English is not my first language. For any grammar errors and typos I apologize in advance.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Sōma.

* * *

My take on A-Z challenge with Sorina. I got the idea from our fellow author _IsshiNene_ on FF and their story _"How Do You Spell Love?",_ thank you so much for this story!

In summary, it's a compilation of non-related one-shots with chapters assigned to alphabet's letters respectfully, from A to Z. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A is for Aftermath**

 _i love to hold you close, tonight and always_

-0-

Rays of blue moonlight danced gracefully through the bedroom's large window, gleaming the white covers with a bright shine.

Sōma, with his head resting on the inside of his palm, looked down at the girl lying next to him – her body spent and naked. He took a good glimpse of her form, taking in every detail and little thing he could perceive.

Her chest slowly raised with light, now regular, breath. Her face was relaxed with cheeks still tinted in a pretty pink color. Blonde hair damp and messy.

It was truly a sight to behold.

Just not so long ago the room was filled with messy breaths, quiet moans and bed cracking. The contrasting silence that was accompanying them in this moment was almost comical.

Sōma chuckled quietly looking how peaceful the blonde was sleeping. Considering her screams and loud gasps from 6 minutes ago it was quite a big difference.

His small giggle didn't went unnoticed by Erina as she opened one eye, revealing glistening amethyst orb, "What's so funny?" she murmured looking behind her.

Oh, he forgot to mention she was the sweetest angel in these moments. She was like a little baby kitten after long play-time session – cuddly, tired and calm. As if he pounded out all the energy from her body – which was probably true.

And he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy this side of her. It definitely varied a lot from her usual strong demeanor but it also had its own charm. And he caught himself a lot just looking at the blonde princess – when she drifted off to sleep after him literally fucking the life out of her.

Resting his head on the pillow Yukihira replied to her earlier question, "Nothing." he moved himself closer, his chest touching her bare back, and embraced her waist, "You fall asleep so quick I don't even have time to cuddle with you after we fuck." he said and then placed a kiss on her neck and shoulder.

"So maybe stop going so hard on me. Every muscle in my body hurts." she complained but still moved her neck to allow him better access. His little kisses relaxed her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured and kept on gracing his lips over earlier made marks and red spots.

She turned around so she could face him and placed a chaste kiss on his chin – since it was the nearest spot her lips could reach. He smiled warmly and moved blonde strands of hair away from her eyes.

"I just missed you a lot, ya' know?" he murmured into the crown of her head.

"It's literally been only two weeks."

"That's long to me!" he moved away to look at her face and saw a little smile stretching her pinky lips. He grinned at her back and lied on his back, resting his head on the bed frame. Erina cuddled closer to him laying her head on his chest.

She enjoyed his warmth way too much, he was like a walking sun. She found in herself a need to always be close to him – to hug, cuddle, kiss, hold hands. Something she never expected she would be so keen on. Especially towards Yukihira. His body was so big and warm, she felt safe and loved in his arms. She guessed it was always his charm – of making people around him feel warm and safe, either with his words, actions or touch.

Soon she felt Sōma's hand playing with the blonde strands of her hair – something she caught him doing a lot.

"Your hair got so long." he eyed the healthy ends with amazement. Erina rolled her eyes, he's acting as if they haven't seen each other in two years instead of two weeks. And her hair always been long, what is he talking about!

"I'm thinking about cutting them." she mumbled sleepily.

"Don't. I like your long hair."

Nakiri princess unwillingly blushed at his comment, "You know I'm going to do whatever I want anyway?", she grimaced but mentally took a quick note to never cut it.

"Hm, so does your boyfriend's opinion means nothing to you?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. And stop calling yourself my boyfriend, we're not in high school anymore, it's embarrassing."

He chuckled and raised his brows, "Huh? So what am I to you then?"

"M-my… life partner."

"C'mon, that sounds lame."

"You're lame!"

He started laughing and she couldn't help but share a little giggle as well. She didn't notice the adoring and loving look on Yukihira's face when he saw her small lips forming a lovely smile. _How cute._

"So when are you leaving again?" she asked after a while.

"Dunno. I'm not really that eager to go." he replied and then embraced her form with both of his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I'd rather spend this whooole time with you here~"

"Wouldn't happen. You know I have my restaurant so I won't have time for you." she grimaced but blushed at the sudden affection – it still had the same impact on her as if they were in high school.

"C'mon I'm just trying to spend some time with you."

Erina looked up to him and seeing his sad expression she kind of felt bad – she missed him as well. Always when he would come back for a few days and then leave again it felt as if it was the first time. She gets so used to living with him, seeing him every morning and night in bed next to her, cooking with him, always having him around, so that when he leaves for two weeks, sometimes month, she just feels weird. In just few days he manages to make his presence so important to her so that when he leaves again she can't get back on track.

And honestly Erina didn't like the idea of letting him go. Even if she acts like it's not a big deal, 'he goes, he comes back, whatever', the truth is she wishes she could always fall asleep and wake up to the sight of his annoyingly handsome face and clump of red hair.

But she won't make him stay either. It's his life and route he decided to follow. She has her own restaurant, he travels the world like his dad. In this mess and chaos their paths somehow met and created its own side-track – the one that lead to her now laying in the arms of the red-haired man in their shared bedroom.

The only way to always be together is going with him. But it wasn't so easy.

 _I wish you didn't go._

She wasn't aware she spoke her thoughts out loud until she heard Sōma's low chuckle.

"I think it's okay." he replied.

"Huh?" she looked up to him, her glistening amethyst eyes widening.

"I said it's okay. Because I'll always come back to you."

Erina's cheeks turned red all over again after he gave her _that smile,_ the most charming and beautiful smile – the one that made her heart flutter and mind go dizzy.

She pressed her lips together restraining the corners of her mouth from going upwards and averted his eyes. He made her heart beat so unbelievably fast every time he flashed this stupid grin of his and she hated him for that. When did he turn so romantic all of the sudden?! She wasn't prepared.

"You're right." the blonde murmured quietly before closing her eyes.

Soon the sleep started slowly taking over her. The only thing she could hear was peaceful breath and soothing heartbeat of the man above her, which made her fall into the slumber even deeper.

His last words replaying in her mind repetitively.

...

 _You will always come back._

 _And I will always wait._

-0-

* * *

 _What do you guys think of this idea? Should I continue?_


	2. B is for Blush

I already have planned the themes for each chapter but I don't mind if you leave your suggestions!

 **English is not my first language. For any grammar errors and typos I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **B is for Blush**

 _you look cute with it_

-0-

Sōma likes to tease Erina a lot.

I mean, yeah, what's new. Everyone knows it. Hanging around them for one day is enough to learn about odd hobby of red-haired chef. Because he pretty much preys on every opportunity he can get to make the blonde princess all worked up.

Why, would you ask?

He didn't really know, it was just amusing seeing the normally neat and stoic ice-queen get so over-dramatic and flustered because he said one thing or two. Yeah it was probably to see her reactions, they always were some kind of entertainment. At first he was doing it unconsciously, he didn't get why she was so peeved with him just talking to her. But after spending more time with the blonde princess and getting to know her better he actually started to enjoy her little moments of fury and would put a lot more effort into teasing her just to see her reactions.

And Erina was over it.

She had enough of him constantly teasing her, nit-picking words she used or commenting about her appearance. It was always him, and _only_ him who had this impact on her. Why Yukihira, out of all people, could make her so flustered and worked up. And the fact that he was so damn aware of this she hated even more.

He'd push her buttons to the point she was red like a tomato and then just smirk like an idiot, like he won some kind of competition. Ridiculous, why would he make so much effort just to put her on edge.

And she hated that he could make her blush so easily.

No man ever made her blush. And yet Sōma could just smile at her or, god forbid, (accidentally) touch her and she'd be a flustered mess.

But Erina wasn't having it anymore. She wanted to take a revenge on him.

She realized she has never actually seen Sōma blushing. Like, literally they've known each other for 3 years and she has never seen even a tiny bit of red tint on his cheeks. Does this guy has no blood in his system or what.

The blonde guessed it was because of his overly cocky personality. This man has no sense of shame, he talks with everyone about everything. Literally the feeling of embarrassment or nervousness doesn't exist in his book.

There was nothing she could do to make the red-haired chef flustered and that was frustrating. Because why she has to be the one always affected by him?

Erina sighed and rubbed her temples. Did she really waste 10 minutes on thinking about him again? She was supposed to finish this paperwork before 11 pm and yet, as usual, she drifted away with her thoughts. Even when Sōma's not here she's getting distracted because of him! Perhaps she needed a help of professionals, maybe that's some kind of sickness. Yeah, it must be, thinking about a boy so much during the day is definitely not normal (in Erina's reasoning).

' _I need to focus._ ' She moved the pile of papers she already signed and moved them to side. She swiftly continued on filling the next pages, her perfectly manicured hand gracefully run across the white papers.

When Erina managed to get her mind back on track the door of her office opened and a person came in. _'Well, who could it be I wonder'_ she thought sarcastically and looked up to see a boy that's been occupying her mind for the past months. His red hair as messy as ever and his grinning face, as usual, annoyingly charming. She already knew it was him when the door's handle moved downwards – only he never bothered to knock.

"Yo, Nakiri." Sōma smiled at her even wider sitting at the chair in front of her desk, as if he was invited.

Erina didn't budge at Yukhira's sudden arrival, she was way too used to him bursting into her office without notice, whenever he wanted. And she didn't even try to make him stop doing that anymore because one – he won't listen to her anyway. And two – she didn't want him to stop. In all honesty, Erina didn't mind his small everyday visits, she realized long time ago she actually enjoyed the company of red-haired chef.

But nothing will make her ever admit that out loud.

"Will you ever learn to knock?" she asked but in fact she didn't really care. He won't.

Sōma pretty much ignored her question and moved onto taking out the plastic containers from the bag he brought with him. Erina looked away from her papers to see what he prepared this time and she had to admit that it smelled really good; it quietly reminded her how hungry she actually was.

The blonde unconsciously blushed at the realization that Sōma came here with self-made food at the moment she needed it the most. It felt as if he's looking after her – at least that's how her shōjo manga filled side of brain tried to convey it to her.

"What did you prepare?" she asked and moved her paperwork to the side to make room for her portion.

"Someone can't wait to give it a try I see." Yukihira smirked but gave her one of the boxes anyway.

Erina's brows furrowed and she sent him an annoyed glare, "Isn't that what you came for? To make me try your terrible food!"

"Hmm, partly true. I just like coming here I guess." he replied, "And hey, my food is good, stop lying!"

With grimace still written on her face Erina looked down at the content of the box he brought. An omelet?

"Enjoy Yukhira's style Soufflé Omelette in its full glory!" she heard him saying but she still kept eyes glued to the dish. It looked really nice, it was perfectly toasted and the tomato sauce on top seemed to be freshly made. It smelled really good, she wondered if something is hidden inside.

She gave it a try, cutting through the omelet with ease. Its consistency was really soft and fluffy and it didn't lose on its size at all even after being prepared probably some time ago.

She put the first piece into her mouth and it momentarily melted on her tongue like it was made of air. The omelet's texture was so light, she felt like little bubbles of air burst in her mouth – that's the 'soufflé' part he meant. The flavor was absolutely perfect, the ingredients were chosen wisely but knowing the author of the dish he got the ones rather from small-market – he hid it well with his cooking skills so that her God's Tongue couldn't tell.

It was _really_ good.

"And? What do ya think? Is it _delicious_?" he smirked with his arm leaning on a desk.

"I feel like I've seen you doing this before."

"Yeah! It was my dish for the Breakfast Buffet Challenge during Training Camp, remember?" he replied and handed her a napkin, "You had your place right next to me… seems like we've been drawing to each other since the beginning."

She blushed at his choice of words – she clearly remembered when he appeared in Tōtsuki and decided to shake her world.

"Although you really hated my guts back then." he added with closed eyes and arms folded on his chest as if remembering the old times, "You literally wanted to kick me out of academy. How about now? Did ya change your opinion about me, huh Nakiri?"

Erina averted his eyes and went back with memories to the times when she despised red-haired chef. Yes, she really couldn't stand that man – only because he was the only one who managed to satisfy her God's Tongue and at that moment she wasn't able to accept it. He was a dinner chef after all, she was Nakiri Erina.

But that one dinner chef turned out to be her savior – a boy that broke through her shield and opened her eyes on new things and feelings she always kept locked inside. The boy who made cooking fun for her and the boy who taught her how to love.

Not waiting for her answer he continued, "But even though I think the fact that I'm still here is thanks to you."

The blonde looked at him surprised, "What?"

"I mean if it wasn't for your final dish in Regimental shokugeki we all would be kicked out. Ehh, even if I don't want to admit it was your speciality that won it for us, not my appetizer."

"I disagree. If it wasn't for your appetizer they ate before, my dish wouldn't have that big of an impact."

' _And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even make that dish.'_ she wanted to add but hold herself back.

Sōma seemed to think for a moment before sending her a smile, "Maybe you're right. Seems like we're the strongest together. We almost complete each other, don't ya think?"

Erina's cheeks instantly turned red when Yukihira's amber eyes glanced at her. Why is he making it all sound so romantic, does he have any idea how much it affects her?

She cleared her throat and continued on eating the omelet, "But one-on-one I'd crush you. Easily." she added and smiled.

Sōma grinned back and raised a brow, "Would love to see that." he also took the fork in his hand and started eating his omelet. "And I, one day, will make a dish that will knock your knees. Watch me."

"I'm sure that's not going to happen. My God's Tongue is hard to satisfy."

"Hard? Pretty sure I'm the only one who can satisfy you, Nakiri." Sōma's lips formed a smirk once again and his bright amber eyes seemed to darken, "You see, I'm pretty good at it."

Erina's heart started beating uncontrollably fast. When her eyes met with his a cold shiver run down her spine and cheeks beamed with pretty red color. His gaze was so intense she felt as if she's not allowed to break the eye contact, even if It was hard to maintain it. When did he start having so much power over her, she had no idea.

"T-The omelet is dry." she uttered just to change the topic and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. His eyes in instant went back to normal showing the bright golden shine.

He pouted and took a bite of his dish, "It's okay to me. Eh, seriously Nakiri you're so hard to impress aren't ya… but I guess that's what I like about you."

"H-Huh?" the flustered blonde stiffened in her seat.

"It's just… I like cooking for you I guess. So as long as you don't admit it's good I feel like I can keep on doing that." he replied with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, "But that's still doesn't change the fact that I want to hear that my food is delicious from ya."

Erina too, for that exact reason still didn't admit it. She was scared that it's the only way she could maintain that weird relationship they were having. Maybe it was selfish but she wanted to be his goal, if that was the way to keep him by her side then she didn't want to ruin it.

"Y-You know I will never say that!" she replied and finished her portion. She thanked for the meal and closed the plastic container.

She felt his unstopping gaze on her, "What?"

"I told you what I like in you now it's your turn to tell me what do you like about me. Be nice."

Her eyes widened for a moment in surprise. Erina pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh and then sent him a sly smile, "Bold of you to assume there's even one thing."

"Oh c'mon, we both know it's not true."

Because it wasn't. There was a lot of things she could list – his determination, courage, the ability of finding solutions in every difficult situation, his creativity and unusual ideas.

But she knew saying these things will only boost his ego unnecessarily. It was already bigger that his head so she didn't want to give it to him.

Complimenting him on his looks, which were in fact godlike, would tell about her real feelings too much as well. Why does he feel the need to be complimented by her anyway? Does it matter to him that much?

She looked at his face again. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. His red hair was annoyingly messy, his long fringe was getting into his golden eyes from time to time. His face features managed to mature since the time they first met and his body was toned and well-built.

He wasn't 'the perfect man', like the ones she sees in magazines or her shōjo mangas. In fact he wasn't even close to them in terms of beauty standards.

But yet the roughness of his appearance, the scar adorning his brow and his piercing amber eyes made him appear more attractive that all these plain pretty guys from magazines. He was unbelievably handsome and she couldn't believe she fell for his charms so easily.

"Nakiri?"

"The scar." she replied, "I like your eye-brow scar."

Sōma was taken aback by her answer, he definitely didn't expect that to hear from the perfect and flawless Nakiri princess.

"Really?" he looked up and with his finger found the scar that's been splitting his brow in half for years. Did she really like it that much? It's amazing to him that she even noticed it, he himself forgot he even has it. She must have examined his face a lot of times to grow such a liking for his flaw. "That's new. The kids in school sometimes called me a thug because of it. So to hear you like it kinda makes me like it as well."

"It suits you. It adds to your charms a lot." Nakiri princess was now a flustered mess, she really did say it out loud didn't she. It was always her secret and now he'd make fun of her for liking such a thing as his scar.

"Oh… well, thanks… I guess." the blonde heard him saying and when she looked up she saw him leaning against the chair with his hand scratching the back on his head and eyes glued to the wall behind her. His brows were slightly furrowed and a red tint was coloring his cheeks.

Is he… _blushing_?

Erina's mouth turned agape for a moment but soon a smile replaced her astonishment. She made him blush! Yukihira Sōma! She was proud of herself, to say the least. Yes, something as trivial as that was a big achievement to her. Because she was sure it's impossible till this day.

Did her compliment really have this effect on him? Weird, he's getting compliments left and right and yet she never saw him react this way.

Was it because _she_ complimented him?

Erina smiled as her cheeks also flushed with pink color. From the corner of her eye she looked in the direction of the redhead. Their eyes met and a gentle smile also made its way on Sōma's lips.

Nakiri Erina is woman of many. In her life she managed to achieve a lot of things some chiefs never dreamed of – she's the God's Tongue, Nakiri heiress, Elite Ten's first seat, respected and admired person in culinary world.

And she's also the one who put a blush on Yukihira Sōma's face.

...Maybe complimenting him isn't that bad of an idea after all.

-0-

* * *

 _Your reviews are more than welcome, thank you for reading. Should I continue?_


	3. C is for Care

**English is not my first language. For any grammar errors and typos I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **C is for Care**

 _always there when you need me_

-0-

 _*Knock, knock*_

The sound of fingers knocking against wooden surface of the front door echoed in the, what seemed like, empty apartment.

Sōma stood in the entrance hall for a couple more minutes before taking out the keys from his bag and opening the doors himself. He was surprised to not find Erina in her apartment, she was usually home during morning hours, getting ready to go to work.

Why he had keys to Nakiri's apartment you would ask? Well, after noticing he's been coming here every day, and spending every night here as well, Erina assumed it was better to just give him his own pair of keys instead of getting three 'You're home?' messages a day, or just to avoid the trouble of handing him her keys every time she needed him to bring her something from her house to her work.

Sōma took of his snow-covered coat and went inside the big apartment they now, kind of, shared. He walked around searching for his girlfriend, finally checking the bedroom. The sight that welcomed him was unexpected – Erina lying flat in her queen-sized bed, covered with two puffed duvets pulled up to her chin. ' _Did she oversleep?'_ was his initial thought.

"Erina?" He walked closer and called her again but got no response.

When he started making his way towards the bed he heard her voice coming from under the cover, "Don't come here!" followed by a loud cough. She sounded weak, he noticed.

"What's up? Did ya get sick?" of course Sōma ignored her warning and sat on the edge of the mattress. Before he could look at her she pulled the cover even higher, completely hiding her face from his view, "Don't look at me! I'm not in… my best form."

Yukihira just laughed at her absurdity and tried to pull out the duvet from her tight grip, "What's this, what's this? Is perfect and flawless Nakiri Erina seriously sick? Can't be!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" she yelled with clear annoyance in voice.

"I'm joking. Come on silly, lemme see ya."

"No." she mumbled, "I have no makeup on."

"I've seen you without makeup countless times already."

Erina knew that she won't be able to convince him to stop insisting, so she might as well give up. The blonde pulled down the covers and looked at him embarrassed.

Her cheeks were flushed red, but it wasn't the healthy blush she usually had on her face – it looked more like she had a fever. Her eyes were puffed and she had a runny nose. Her bangs were pinned with a hair clip and she seemed to be very tired.

She didn't look the best but Sōma, being the guy that he is, instantly tried to cheer her up, "Aw, you poor cutie. You don't seem well, have you eaten anything?" to which she replied with a negative nod. His hand moved to her forehead and his face abruptly showed a worried grimace – she was burning hot. "Not good. First, I will make you something to eat, then we will think what to do next, 'kay?"

"W-What? I don't need your help! It's probably just a cold, it will go in a-" a sudden cough, that she couldn't hold in, interrupted her to which Sōma raised a brow. Her actions as usual didn't match her words.

"Hm, really? Your forehead is burning hot though, seems like you have a fever. You sure you're fine?"

"Y-Yes."

"You're shivering as well. And your nose is running… But if you're saying you're fine then I'm not needed here, right?" Sōma began standing up from the mattress, straightening up his pants.

"R-Right! O-Of course." Erina replied not so confidently as she was before.

"Then I'm going. Ya know, I really wanted to make you a delicious rice donburi, it would warm you up in a second. And I'd keep you company… But you say you're so fine by yourself! I guess I won't bother you anymore." he kept glancing at her with a playful smirk on his face, seeing her pouting in annoyance. Her little fists cutely gripped the covers and she seemed like she really wanted to say something, "Any last words?" he stopped midway and throw her a glance.

She let out a cute, frustrated whine and looked away embarrassed, "Ugh, fine. P-please stay."

Sōma just smiled at her and went to the apartment's kitchen. On his way he heard Nakiri yelling something about hurrying up and being hungry. _'She literally wanted me to leave a minute ago'_ he laughed to himself – he will never fully understand the mind of this girl.

While heating the water to cook rice Sōma made a quick call to Erina's best friend and assistant Hisako – the expert in medical kitchen. She was his best bet at the moment. Luckily she answered after one ring.

-0-

"Okay, I think I got everything…" Sōma murmured under his breath and placed a hot bowl of donburi and a cup of green tea on the tray. He quickly made his way back to the bedroom spotting Erina, drown under the covers he put on her.

Their eyes met when he sat down on the edge of the mattress, noticing a clear grimace on the girl's face.

"What took you so long?" she complained and Sōma just rolled his eyes at her impatience.

"Here, I made you a delicious rice donburi. With help from Hishoko I made sure I put all medical herbs and ingredients to get you back on your feet."

"Hisako?" she replied surprised at the name of her best friend.

"There's thyme herb and elderberry flower that both have bactericidal effect and will help you with your blocked nose." he explained while taking the chopsticks and bowl in his hand, "And also black lilac for fever..."

Sōma continued on listing all the ingredients Arato told him to put in (he was surprised Nakiri even had these in her kitchen but honestly he should have expected that) while Erina just waited until he hands her the bowl. But it seemed like he wasn't planning on doing so.

"Okay, whatever, can I eat now?" she interrupted him while shivering from cold. Even though only her arms were out from under the covers, she could already feel her body negatively reacting to the room's temperature due to her fever.

That of course didn't go unnoticed by Sōma, "I told you to stay covered. You're a naughty patient, aren't ya?"

"Then how am I supposed to eat?!" she yelped but complied nonetheless, hiding under the blankets again.

"Here," Sōma took the chopsticks into his right hand and dipped them into the rice. After blowing on it for a few times he moved it close to Erina's mouth, "Say 'Ah'!"

The dull look on Erina's face soon turned into a frown, her cheeks getting even redder than before, "Are you kidding me?! Get that out of my face!" she protested feeling embarrassed, "I'm not three! This is just ridiculous, give me that freaking bowl."

Erina moved her arms to snatch the dish from Sōma's hand when the cold shiver run through her body, making her suck in a breath. Yukihira just observed her going back under the blanket with her teeth clenched and hateful look on her face directed towards the redhead.

"Are you done?" he asked with a cheeky smile which made her infuriate even more. He moved the chopsticks near to her lips again, and this time she parted them without any objections. Even though the embarrassment that was overflowing her was hard to bear.

She soon felt the rice and various vegetables resting on her tongue and she began chewing them together. It tasted _really good_.

"Be a good girl, okay? It's not like it's the first time I put things in your mouth." he smirked and Erina almost choked on her food. She looked at him shocked with a blush covering her whole entire face. If it wasn't for the fact she couldn't move from under the duvet she would smack him.

"I really wish to choke you right now." Erina sent him a dead stare after her heart calmed down.

"Oh? Last night it was the other way around-"

"Say one more word and you will never set a foot in this apartment again." she said with mouth full of food Sōma fed to her seconds ago, her eyes showing nothing but a hatred and embarrassment.

Sōma just laughed amused with her reactions and continued on feeding his patient. She seemed to calm down by the time they finished the bowl.

With her cheeks flushed from the hot dish, Erina yawned tiredly. Her stomach was full, she felt warm, and as if the life was coming back to her body after losing the fight with the sickness.

She still felt pretty terrible, the fever didn't completely died down and her nose was still blocked. But she definitely could take a nap and rest a little, especially after the sleepless night she had. Yukihira's rice donburi really helped her feel more alive.

Speaking of devil, just when she thought she'd get some rest the redhead plumped himself on the bed next to her and looked at her deep in the eyes.

She suddenly remembered she most likely looks tragic right now. And here he was, inspecting her with these attentive stare when she was at her worst. It was one of rare times she felt self-conscious around the red-haired chef.

"Don't come near me, I'm sweaty and disgusting." she said.

As if he didn't hear her, Sōma moved his face close to hers, barely a centimeter of distance between them. His amber eyes looked into her amethyst ones and then jumped to her lips.

Erina barely have any time to notice his sudden closure, but when she did, she quickly hid her lips under the blanket to prevent him from doing what she suspected him to do, "You really want to get sick, don't you?"

He just smiled and sighed. His back straightened as he sit back, a little pout forming on his lips.

"I guess we have to hold on all the good stuff until you recover."

Erina unwillingly blushed at his comment but also rolled her eyes, _Men._

"I'll let you rest princess." he moved blonde strands of hair out of her face and smiled lovingly. She then saw him leave the room and come back with a wet cloth that was soon placed on her forehead. It was so pleasantly cold, Erina just sighed with relief, "Here, should make you feel better. I also put a fresh set of pajamas on the chair right there. On the nightstand you will find water and painkillers if you wake up with a headache…"

Erina eyed everything he was mentioning to her, a warm feeling creeping into her heart. The truth is that the blonde had been sick barely a few times in her entire life.

But every time that happened she either just carried on her schedule, ignoring her bad state of being, or just Hisako prepared for her a set of medicines when she was able to do so.

No one ever took care of her the way Sōma did today. She was actually surprised how good and oriented he was at this – at taking care of people, at taking care of _her_.

But then she realized he's always been like this, he was always looking after his friends, family, her, ever since she remember.

So to see this side of him, fully and aware, she couldn't help but smile warmly at Sōma being the person she always seek to have by her side. Someone who would make her feel safe, valid, healthy and loved.

"Thank you for taking care of me." she said truthfully and shyly took his hand in hers, hiding her blush under the blanket.

Oh, how much he fought the blush from coming to his cheeks as well. Why was she so cute all of the sudden! He wasn't prepared for it – he was usually the one initiating any physical contact between them but here she was, surprising and opening even more to him once again.

He smiled at her lovingly, his heart feeling like it could burst any second.

"Of course."

-0-

3 days later Erina finally left her bed, feeling like her body was alive and well again. She felt the energy running back to her system, the fever was gone and she finally could walk without the constant dizziness.

The blonde stepped out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen, noticing Sōma in the middle of it, standing in front of the oven.

He has been sleeping on the sofa the whole time she was recovering – he refused to come back to his apartment and leave the girl even for a few hours. But after complying fully to his (and Hisako's) instructions Erina quickly got back on her feet. And she was really thankful to them for that.

"Good morning." he said when he caught the blonde princess standing in the doorway, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied and stepped next to the kitchen counter, "I might actually go back to work today. I'm behind on my paperwork."

"Hm, good. I'm glad you're feeling better," he replied and took a glance at her. Suddenly a dangerous smirk made its way on his face as if he just remembered something, "Sooo, now..."

Yukihira's tall posture stood in front of her and before she could perceive what he was planning to do, his hands were already on her waist moving her figure closer to his, "I guess the ban is over?" he murmured next to her ear, gracing his lips over the skin of her right flushed cheek.

"T-The ban for what?"

Sōma decided to answer her with a longing kiss on her lips, "How about we go back to the bedroom so I can remind you."

He picked her up and while sharing some playful giggles, Sōma made his way towards the queen-sized bed and throw his girl onto the white covers, soon hovering over her.

Well, let's say, he reminded her _very well_.

-0-

* * *

 _The ending sucks but I'm too tired to think of anything better lol._ _Hope you still enjoy this series, leave a review and see you next time!_


End file.
